All references cited in this specification, and their references, are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for teachings of additional or alternative details, features, and/or technical background.
Disclosed is a smart jewelry system as distinguished from common jewelry systems some of which are even capable of expressing a user's emotional state albeit through manual manipulation of certain parts of the system. Among them is “Jewelry System and Method for Expressing Emotional State” described by Anita Scott in her US Patent Publication No: 2011/0209501 A1 as follows:
The jewelry system 100 shown in FIG. 1 includes a body member 110 having a front 120 and a back face 130 (shown facing the reader) oppositely disposed to the front face 120, where various emotional states are shown. For illustrative purposes, back face 130 is shown here indicating in detail the various emotional states. When in use, back surface 130 rests on user's body (not shown) while front surface 120 rests away from the user's person; thus, front surface 120 is viewable by the general public. As such, front surface 120 can include attractive and decorative designs such as floral design. Noting however that body member 110 can also be worn such that front surface 120 rests on the user's body, while back surface 130 is away from the user's person, thus viewable by the public. The position of a bead 150 as explained further below expresses the user's current emotional state to the general public. The jewelry system further includes one or more detachable charms (not shown) reflecting one's love or grief for someone.
As Anita Scott describes in detail, the grief stages are listed in the order of occurrence below each other on surface 130. Here, the first grief stage is shock 132. The next grief stage is denial 134 (below shock 132). Denial 134 is followed by guilt 136. Guilt 136 is followed by anger 138, bargaining 140, depression 142, hope 144, and finally survivor 146. The emotional states shown are not exhaustive, according to Anita. Other emotional states can be displayed. Back surface 130 also comprises a means for selecting any one of the plurality of emotional states. Specifically, said means is bead of acknowledgment system 160. Bead of acknowledgment system 160 comprises pin 154 and smart bead 150. A smart bead has a silicone lining through an aperture (not shown). The silicone allows the smart bead to clutch onto pin 154. In this manner, smart bead 150 is maneuverable along pin 154 and remains in place when positioned by the user. User can move smart bead 150 upwards and downwards along pin 154 according to the user's current emotional state. Pin 150 is itself incorporated at its proximal end 158 and its distal end 152 into a contiguous groove or channel 156. In operation, the user wishing to utilize the system described begins by grasping jewelry system 100 in the palm of one hand. Here, if user is unfamiliar with the various grief stages, the user can slide smart bead 150 along pin 160 to study each of the various stages. In this manner, the system can assist users to become aware of the various grief stages and at what stage they might possibly be.
Prior art as shown in the References below, provides examples of many other types of wearable devices for the purposes for not only expressing one's emotions but also for monitoring activities at a body surface, and for that matter, changing the artistic appearance of jewelry worn on a body surface electronically. In contribution to these endeavors, a smart jewelry system disclosed herein and described further below in Detailed Description section provides a culmination of various wearable aspects into a single device capable of performing a plethora of expressive functions into a single electronic unit.